


The Sky's the Limit

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [8]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Chanhee in a dress, Hamilton inspired, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sleeping in one bed, Soccer Player Sunwoo, Sunwoo gets a bit jealous, Theatre Kid Chanhee, a tiny bit of angst, friends are teasing them, teen and up mainly bc of language, watching series together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Being on a boarding school meant you had to get along with your roommate for quite some while. Good thing Chanhee and Sunwoo have a few interests in common. And those weren't the only things they liked...
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	The Sky's the Limit

Chanhee never really cared that people told him that he was _feminine_ or anything of that sort. 

Honestly, he was told it so often by now that it was new to him if people wouldn't say it.

Therefore it almost didn't surprise him when his theatre teacher asked him to play one of the female leads in the next musical they were rehearsing.

Living in a boarding school, it didn't take long until every student and teacher knew about it. But again, he was used to it and didn't care much.

He told himself that it was probably even better for him to have a female role, then he at least didn't have to stick a beard onto his face.

He also wasn't ashamed of the role in any way, so he happily talked about it during lunch with his friends.  
Some of them were in theatre themselves so they knew about it, but most weren't.

"You have the vocal range for it so I'm sure you will slay it," Haknyeon told him, already finished with his lunch.  
"I hope so. Even if it's in my vocal range I don't know how long I can hold it though" Chanhee told him with a shrug.  
"I'm sure you can" the other insisted with a smile. 

The group continued with their lunch before they had to go to their afternoon classes again so they bid their goodbyes and went their ways.   
  


At the end of the day, Chanhee had a copy of the script he needed to learn and the music sheets of the songs he needed to know.

Going over the script with the group took way longer than he expected so he didn't even wonder when Sunwoo, his roommate, was already back from his soccer practice, sitting at his desk and doing some school work.

"I'm back" Chanhee announced, getting the attention from the younger.   
"You're late" he replied with a frown, looking at the stack of paper the older was holding.   
"Yeah, we started rehearsing a new musical so we went over the first parts already" Chanhee explained, putting the papers down into the desk.

"How was practice?", he then asked the younger, sitting down in Sunwoo's bed.   
"Normal I guess. I shot Eric in the face by accident and he had a nosebleed for like fifteen minutes" Sunwoo said with a shrug. "He's okay though" he added.   
"Sounds about right for soccer" Chanhee laughed. 

  
Sunwoo took a short glance at the script that was now laying on the desk.   
"Which role did you get?", he then asked the older.  
"Eliza, only in the first act, though in the second Maria Reynolds, so I don't really have text there," Chanhee said, causing Sunwoo to arch an eyebrow.  
"For real, Eliza? And both in both acts a woman?", he asked.  
"Yeah"  
"So like... you have to perform in a wig and dress?", the younger asked.  
"I guess so" Chanhee shrugged to which Sunwoo only nodded.

"I hope you won't mind if I practice here too" the older then mumbled with a yawn.  
"When did I ever mind?", Sunwoo questioned, getting up from the desk and sitting down next to Chanhee instead.

"I've downloaded the new episode, wanna watch it together?", Sunwoo then asked.  
"Sure, just let me get changed first," Chanhee said with a smile, standing up and taking his pyjamas to change into them.

Sunwoo was already changed so he made himself comfortable and waited for the older who soon accompanied him in his bed.

  
  
No one could really describe their relationship, not even themselves honestly.  
They've been friends ever since they became roommates a few years ago. They weren't necessarily _the_ best friends, but they got along with each other and enjoyed each other's company.  
Both of them go to different classes most of the time and have different interests that don't really come across each other all that often.

If they would be honest, they probably had no idea about the other's hobby.   
Sunwoo could maybe name two or three pieces or musicals which he could only name because Chanhee would constantly talk about it. And Chanhee also had no real idea about soccer, he knew the basic rules because they sometimes played it in P.E but that's about it.

But just because they barely came across each other during the school day and have different interest, doesn't mean they pretended to not know each other once they are outside of the room or anything, they still talk normally if they see each other, some people of their friend-groups are mixed too. It's just that they don't see each other that often.

All of that didn't explain _it_ though, thinking about it, it might be considered a normal evolution of their friendship, but both knew that would be a lie.  
  
It just started one evening when they found out that they were watching the same sort of series and decided to watch them together from then on.  
First, they used either of their laptops and just sat down on one of their beds until late at night. They kept it like that until Chanhee began to fall asleep while watching it and Sunwoo somehow had to try to get the older to his bed without waking him up.  
After that happened multiple times it somehow evolved to them watching on Sunwoo's phone instead and just lying in bed already in case one of them fell asleep.  
And after that, they often ended up falling asleep in one bed together, cuddling up, especially in winter (but actually always, honestly).

It soon became such a habit that they even became touch-deprived at times. And now, that there was only one episode per week that came out it has become a lot worse.  
But neither of them would dare to speak up about it, thinking it would be weird to just ask the other to _cuddle_ if they were _just friends_.  
Instead, they'd just live with the fact that their mood would gradually become worse until Friday would come and everything seems to be forgotten on the next day.

Of course, their friends wanted to know what that was all about, but the two never said anything, not seeing the cause of it in their behaviour, to begin with.

A few minutes later, Chanhee came back, silently crawling into Sunwoo's bed again, lying down next to him.  
He was already tired, the rehearsal having drained everything from him even though they only went over the script and divided the parts, but he didn't want to skip this after looking forward to it the whole week.

Sooner than expected, Sunwoo turned to his side, which Chanhee learned was a sign of him being on the verge of falling asleep.  
With a soft smile, Chanhee took the phone from the younger and turned to his side as well, his back leaning against Sunwoo's chest.

Automatically, Sunwoo wrapped his one arm around Chanee's abdomen, pulling him even closer as he buried his nose in the soft, pink locks of the older, not even properly trying to follow the episode anymore. Eric already spoiled the episode for him so he might as well just enjoy the time he had with the older.

Chanhee, on the other hand, was completely immersed in the show, following everything that was happening. If he wouldn't have been waiting for it he probably wouldn't have noticed the short peck Sunwoo gave him onto the back of his head every time, seconds before falling asleep.

He couldn't really explain what it was, but it always made him giddy when they would just lay in bed. _And that small kiss._ Chanhee could probably die for that tiny gesture he wasn't even sure if Sunwoo did it consciously or not.

When the episode was over, Sunwoo was already fast asleep, so Chanhee carefully put the younger's phone to charge, trying to keep his movement as small as possible to not wake him.  
After that, he turned around in Sunwoo's embrace, wrapping his arms around the other's torso, falling asleep rather quickly.

As it was a Friday night, neither of the two turned on an alarm, not seeing why they should wake up on a free day.  
What they didn't think of though, was that Sunwoo's soccer team was having weekend practices as the season was about to start again and they should train more.

Therefore, both of them were still fast asleep when Eric and Juyeon, friends of Sunwoo and also members of the soccer team, were arguing in front of their door.  
"Please Juyeon, Sunwoo will behead me if I wake him up, he's already mad at me" Eric pleaded, looking up to the vice of the team.  
"What did you do this time to get him to be mad at you?", the blue-haired boy asked with a laugh.  
"I accidentally spoiled the newest episode of the show he's currently watching. But how should I've known that he took it to heart so much", the younger pouted with crossed arms.  
"Okay, fine" the older laughed, knocking on the door before opening it, knowing he wouldn't get an answer

"Do you know whats going on between the two of them?", Juyeon asked the second he opened the door, still standing in the frame.  
"What do you mean? They are roommates" Eric said, trying to look over Juyeon's shoulder, but being too short to do so properly.  
"I don't think that normal roommates do something like this" Juyeon commented, stepping aside so Eric could finally see want he was talking about.

Sunwoo and Chanhee were still tangled up in the younger's bed, Sunwoo holding the older close to his body as if he was afraid to let him go.

A grin spread over Eric and Juyeon's lips, thinking the exact same thing in that exact moment.  
But they couldn't waste much more time right now. They were already late for training because of Sunwoo.  
"Sunwoo! Get your butt out of bed" Juyeon announced, entering the room further, tugging at the blanket.

There was an annoyed groan from the younger before he opened his eyes, looking around the room to see who was disturbing his precious sleep.   
"What do you want, Juyeon?", he then mumbled, once he saw the older.  
"Did you forget that we had training?", the other asked in response.

Sunwoo's confused look was enough of an answer for Juyeon, making him laugh.  
"Get up now then, we're already late and you know how Sangyeon gets when we start late" Juyeon reminded the younger, causing him to sit up, only after he untangled his and Chanhee's limbs of course.   
"Fine, I'll be ready in five minutes, wait outside" he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed.

Juyeon did as asked, leaving the room with Eric who was still standing in the frame, not quite believing what he just witnessed.

Once the door closed, Sunwoo let out a sigh, turning around to his bed and looking at Chanhee who was still calmly lying in bed.

Shaking his head, he quickly got changed and was about to leave his room, when he went back to his bed real quick, properly tucking Chanhee under the blankets and running his hand through the dishevelled hair.  
"I'll be back later, rest well" he mumbled, before leaving the room, where Juyeon and Eric were waiting.  
Of course, he noticed that Eric was grinning from ear to ear, making him frown. "What're you so happy about?", he asked the younger, but he only shook his head before leading the way to the soccer field.  
Sunwoo looked at Juyeon, but the older just shrugged, pretending to not know anything either.

Training went rather well, other than Sunwoo shooting a ball against the back of Eric's head for not saying what was up with him, there was no incident or other people who got hurt.  
After training, most of the team showered and went back to their rooms, being tired from training this early in the morning.

Eric, on the other hand, got Juyeon, Sangyeon and Jacob to meet up real quick after training to the other two what Juyeon and he saw earlier.  
The two older couldn't help but chuckle at how invested Eric was.  
"If you really want to know about it, why don't you just ask Sunwoo?", Jacob shrugged.  
"Like he would tell me something about it. He would probably pretend that nothing ever happened or something like that, we all know how he is" Eric sulked.  
"Why not ask Chanhee, then?", Sangyeon suggested.   
"That would be way too weird though, we barely talk to him other than when we sit together during lunch" the youngest argued.  
"I can ask Jaehyun if he knows anything or can find something out" Juyeon then offered.

Juyeon and Jaehyun were the reason why Sunwoo's and Chanhee's friends even got to know each other more.  
Before, they knew all another, sure. But when Juyeon and Jaehyun started dating almost two years ago the groups had another connecting point other than Sunwoo and Chanhee being roommates.

Jaehyun was in the Drama Club as well and Chanhee's best friend, so it wouldn't be too weird if he would annoy the younger with his and Sunwoo's relationship with each other. And honestly speaking, Jaehyun was really good at being annoying, almost always getting what he wanted.

"Sounds like a great idea. We'll probably get more out of Chanhee than Sunwoo anyway" Eric agreed to the plan.  
"Just watch out that Sunwoo doesn't find out. I don't think he'll let you get away with snooping around in his personal affairs" Jacob reminded him, to which the younger only nodded.

When Sunwoo came back to his room, Chanhee was still in bed, looking even smaller than he already was under Sunwoo's gigantic blanket.  
He couldn't help the urge deep down in his heart, so he quickly took off his shoes, before climbing back into bed, pulling Chanhee closer to him, not really caring if Chanhee was awake or not, even though he hoped that the older was still asleep.

Actually, Chanhee has been awake ever since Juyeon came in to wake the younger. Not like he was trying to be quiet, to begin with, but he just pretended to still be asleep, not wanting any attention or having to answer some weird questions that Sunwoo probably had to go through during training.  
But when Sunwoo said his small goodbye, his face flushed in a deep red, letting him hope the younger didn't notice it.

And now, Sunwoo lying behind him once again, his heart almost skipped a beat, his cheeks flushing again.  
Not knowing what to do, he simply pretended to wake up, stretching a bit before opening his eyes.  
"Good morning" he mumbled, turning a bit to face the younger.  
"Morning, did you sleep well?", Sunwoo asked with a fond smile.  
Chanhee nodded with a yawn. "Any plans for today?", he then asked the younger.  
"Nah, I've already finished everything for today after sleeping in, I'm not gonna move outside of this room besides for getting food" Sunwoo laughed, making Chanhee giggle as well.

They stayed like that for a while, not even talking anymore, until Chanhee got up with a huff, stating that he should start to practice his parts for the musical.  
Pouting, Sunwoo let go of the smaller, watching his every movement as he went to his desk to get the script before sitting down on Sunwoo's bed again.

"That's a thick script" Sunwoo commented.  
"Well, I'm only playing a big role in half of it, so it isn't that much, really" Chanhee shrugged.

After that, Chanhee simply began to go over the highlighted parts, while Sunwoo laid in bed, simply watching the older as he skimmed through the whole first act.  
The second time, Chanhee lowly mumbled his parts without much stress or melody, simply getting to know his lines. The tone was so consistent, that Sunwoo probably could've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the knock on the door.  
Both of the boys hummed, loud enough for the other person to hear, and looked over to the door to see who was disturbing their peace. 

"Hey, Chanhee, they started building the set. Do you want to come and take a look?", Haknyeon asked once the door was opened far enough for him to see the other.  
"Sure, why not" the other agreed, getting up from the bed.

  
When Chanhee closed the door behind him, Haknyeon looked at him with a grin, much to the confusion of the older.  
"What's going on between you two?", he asked not even trying to be discreet.  
Chanhee frowned, not understanding where he was coming from. "What do you mean?", he therefore questioned.  
"Well, I mean, sure you two are friends right?", the younger started, not sure how he should put his words. "But, like, you two have your own beds and you have a desk, so why were you on his bed instead? It's not like it was necessary for you to be there" he then asked.

Chanhee shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like it. It's not like I'm not allowed to touch his bed, am I?", he told him, still not catching up what Haknyeon intended by talking about it.

Haknyeon sighed at how oblivious the older was, but didn't continue the topic after that as they also arrived at the theatre.  
Some of the others were also there, either watching the set being built or helping to do so.

Near the door, the two saw Jaehyun and Younghoon sitting on some free seats so they decided to join them.  
The second Jaehyun saw the two, he smiled from one ear to the other, making Chanhee wonder what's up with his friends' weird moods today but he didn't comment on it anyway.

"Did you go through the script already?", Younghoon asked, apparently the only normal one among Chanhee's friends today.   
"Yeah, it's more than I thought it would be" Chanhee confessed, sitting down on the chair next to the other.

"Shouldn't Younghoon be the one complaining?", Jaehyun laughed. He was right, Younghoon was playing Hamilton and therefore had a lot more text to go through and memorize, but everyone knew the second it was said what their next musical would be, Younghoon was the perfect fit for the role.

"Ah, right, you two are gonna marry" Haknyeon laughed, fairly glad that he only got a secondary role this time.  
Right, with Chanhee playing Eliza and Younghoon being Hamilton meant that they had a marriage scene... and they had to kiss, multiple times...  
Not like it was a big problem, really, they had been friends ever since they got accepted to the school and found out that both were into theatre and drama. And after standing on the stage together that often, there was nearly nothing they couldn't play together.  
But still, something felt wrong about it. Chanhee couldn't pinpoint what it was. He and Younghoon already told their teacher that they were okay with the scene staying in the play as well as the kissing scene when he was playing Maria, and he really was okay with it, so he didn't understand the bad feeling he got when thinking about it.

"But anyway... onto another topic: what's going on between you and Sunwoo? Juyeon told me you were sleeping in the same bed tonight" Jaehyun asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Why are you all suddenly so interested in the relationship I have with him?", he asked, already annoyed that they wouldn't shut up.  
"Well, I wouldn't sleep in my roommate's bed" Jaehyun argued.   
"Obviously, you have a boyfriend," Chanhee said.  
"I wouldn't either" Haknyeon chimed in, agreeing with Jaehyun's point.

Chanhee groaned in annoyance. "We just watched some shows together last night and apparently fell asleep" he then explained. It wasn't a lie after all, even though it wasn't accidental to sleep in the same bed.  
"Suuure," Jaehyun remarked.  
"If you don't believe me anyway why do you ask me in the first place?", Chanhee asked the other to which he only shrugged.

If Jaehyun wasn't his best friend he probably would've gone for his throat long ago but he tried to remain calm nonetheless 

The four of them talked for a bit more after Younghoon managed to get them to another topic, before they took a closer look at the set, getting to know it a bit already.  
When they finished with that it was already time for lunch so the group made their way to the cafeteria where Jaehyun went to sit down with Juyeon so the rest of the group followed.

Soon, the group of eleven were sitting at one of the tables chatting in pairs or smaller groups about whatever they wanted, mostly complaining about homework and similar stuff though.

A few weeks went by normally, Chanhee would often practice his parts even outside of rehearsal and in the evening he (and therefore also Sunwoo) would listen to the music track so he could memorize the lyrics and melodies better.

Much to Chanhee's enjoyment, Sunwoo quickly caught on to the lyrics as well, singing along in a small voice.  
Sunwoo told him a while ago that he was rather insecure about his voice, so it made the older happy to see that Sunwoo would still sing in his presence.  
It also helped Chanhee to be able to concentrate on his parts only because some songs had quite a few people and it often got him confused.

It felt like time was rushing by and soon it was time to rehearse in full costumes and acting out all the scenes.  
First, they all had to get their clothes fitted and every accessory was specifically made for the actor so it took up quite some time, but was, of course, finished in time perfectly.

"Sunwoo?", Chanhee spoke up one evening, the younger sitting at the desk and doing some homework he had procrastinated over the course of the day.  
"Hm?" He lifted his head, looking over to the older.

Not really knowing why, Chanhee got a bit nervous all of a sudden, blushing a bit when he met the other's eyes.  
"We're having our first official performance in two weeks... do you want to come?", he then asked.  
"Sure, when exactly?", the younger asked, smiling when he saw Chanhee's face light up at the answer.   
"Thursday night, it starts at 7 pm and takes about three hours" Chanhee informed him.

"I think I have a match on that day..." Sunwoo said with a pout "but I'll make it work somehow" he promised.

Quicker than expected the two weeks went by. But because both of them were preparing for their own things they barely saw each other and it was a wonder that they managed to get to watch their series without just falling asleep the second they stepped into the room.

On Thursday morning both of them got up early, tired as all hell but still sort-of ready to get the day done.  
They met most of their friends at breakfast as they also had the same schedule for the day while the rest of the school had a free day. Most of them were also just as tired as the two, Eric even almost fell asleep at the table if it wasn't for Jacob holding him by the shoulder, saving his face and his bowl of cereal.

They parted with each groups wishing each other luck before heading towards training or rehearsal, most probably not seeing each other until late at night, but at least they had a long weekend to look forward to.

During training, Sunwoo tried his best to stay concentrated, knowing how important the upcoming game was. He couldn't use thoughts of the older lingering in his head.  
It was a bit harder than expected, but him playing midfield often ended in Sangyeon or their training scolding him for not concentrating on the training so he quickly shoved every non-soccer thought out of his head, not wanting to be the reason they messed up the game.

The rest of the training went by rather smoothly and they soon had their last break until the game would begin, so the team got together to go over their plan and tactics.

On the other side of the school, Chanhee was currently going over the script with Younghoon for the nth time for the day.  
Both were pretty good actors and knew their parts by heart now, but they had nothing else to do in order to calm their nerve before they would have to stand on the stage.

When they were called into the masc, Chanhee felt a bit nervous, but it was pretty normal for him by now so he sat down and began applying his makeup before Haknyeon and Kevin helped him into the dress and the wig.

Honestly, if you didn't know Chanhee personally, you could easily mistake him as a woman right now, but that was what they wanted them to believe anyway, he was Eliza after all.

When the game ended, there was barely any time for Sunwoo to celebrate their team's victory because after a glance at the clock he noticed that he was already fifteen minutes late to the musical.   
After properly thanking the other team for the game and chanting with his own he quickly went to the changing rooms, showered in the speed of light, before running off to the other side of the school to get to the theatre. 

After catching his breath, he quietly opened the door and sat down on the next free seat, not wanting any unnecessary attention from anyone.  
Luckily, he could easily distinct how far they were into the piece as he knew at least most of Chanee's parts by now.

He knew Chanhee was going to wear a dress and wig but he didn't expect him to look _that_ good in his costume.  
Honestly speaking, he was even so star-struck, that he completely zoned out for a moment, not following the plot anymore and instead just staring at the older.

Only when Chanhee opened his mouth to sing his lines, Sunwoo was brought back to reality, trying to concentrate on the play as a whole and not only Chanhee himself.

Sooner than he thought, the first Act was finished, the curtains closed and there was an announcement that there would be a fifteen-minute break until the second Act would start.

Most of the people went outside during the break, but Sunwoo didn't really feel like getting up. He could already feel his legs hurting from running across the soccer field the whole day. And additionally, to that, he must admit that he felt slightly sick after seeing Chanhee and Younghoon kiss, even though he tried to tell himself not to think of it because, for one, the two of them were in their roles after all, and secondly, it's not like it was Sunwoo's place to critique who Chanhee kissed. (Even though he hat to admit to himself that he may or may not have feelings for the older. Or at least that was what Jacob told him after he cried his heart out to him a week prior because he couldn't imagine that his heartbeat when Chanhee was just standing next to him was normal in any way...)

Even if the musical was generally quite interesting, Sunwoo was more than glad about the short break, giving him a chance to just completely drop all of his concentration for once and close his eyes.

"You made it", he heard the cheery voice of Chanhee beside him, causing him to open his eyes again and look at the older.  
"I promised that I would come, didn't I?", Sunwoo replied an almost shy smile on his lips.  
"I know... it's just... you said you had a match so I was afraid that it would take too long" Chanhee admitted in a small voice.  
"Well, I was a bit late, but I'm here now, right?" Sunwoo laughed, trying to shove the choking feeling down his throat when he mindlessly thought back to the kissing scenes. 

"I'd really love to stay here for longer, but I have to go backstage again and get ready for the second act" Chanhee then sighed. "But I don't have as many parts then, so I can text you every now and then?" he asked as he was getting up.  
"Sure" Sunwoo agreed, watching Chanhee go back to the stage and then vanishing backstage.

With a sigh, Sunwoo leaned back in his chair again, taking out his phone to see that he had a few messages from the team and a few private messages from Eric and Jacob.  
The team chat was mainly filled with celebratory messaged. Eric asked him why he was gone so suddenly and wasn't at the after-party and Jacob wished him a good time.

He quickly replied to the two others before putting his phone away again as the second act was about to start anyways.

Chanhee was right, he didn't have many appearances in the second act, but when he did, Sunwoo felt sick all over again.  
Why does Chanhee have to kiss Younghoon _again_ but in a different role? And so passionately on top of all.

Trying not to think about it anymore he endured the rest of the musical. Once it ended he was out of the doors pretty quickly, finding his way back to his room where he quickly got changed and threw himself to bed, just wanting to sleep and forget already.

When the whole crew bowed at the end of the musical, Chanhee couldn't help but feel relieved. The first show was a success!  
When they stood straight again, he noticed that Sunwoo had already left the auditorium, causing him to frown, but he didn't have much time to think about it as he was dragged backstage again to get out of his costume and make himself fresh again.

Their teacher praised all of them for the great performance before announcing that they would join the after-party the soccer team was having after their successful game.

Of course, Chanhee had hoped that Sunwoo would have left for that and that they would see each other there then, but he was quickly proven wrong when he asked Jacob about his whereabouts when he came to greet them (or more specifically Kevin) and said that Sunwoo didn't attend the party at all.

Sighing, he took the drink Younghoon had gotten for them and sipped at it. But little did he know that it was more than just a bad idea to get drunk that night.

When Chanhee woke up the next morning he was honestly surprised that he made it back to his room.  
He was also confused that the room was empty, Sunwoo nowhere to be seen, even though they had a long weekend.

First, he thought that he might have early practice again, despite the team having a party the night before, but when he heard Juyeon and Jaehyun walking across the hallway he knew that couldn't be it.

Maybe he just went to meet up with his other friends. Chanhee didn't know the time yet so it could also be afternoon already for all he knew.

But when he looked at his phone and found out that it was only 10 am it did feel a bit weird.  
Additional to that he also had a text from Younghoon that was rather worrisome. 

' _I have no idea what you did but Eric might want to kill you if you come close to him today'_

Reading that, Chanhee tried his best to recall what happened the night before, but he couldn't even remember that he left the party so there was no way he could remember what he did when he somehow made it back to his room.

With a sigh he buried his face in his pillow as he decided to not leave the room, for now, not wanting to cross ways with Eric. Usually, the younger was a rather bubbly person but when Younghoon says that he seemed mad, he didn't want to meet him if possible. 

Eventually, though, he got hungry so he got up and got changed.   
Lucky for him, it was about time for lunch anyway so he made his way to the cafeteria. 

When he entered the room he was almost instantly met by a death glare from Eric so he quickly decided _not_ to sit there, even though most of his friends were there too.

Sighing, he went to get some food and then sat down at a free table far away from the others, hoping they wouldn't take further note of him if others than Eric even noticed him. 

Even though he was hungry, he barely ate anything from his plate, rather just poking his food as he stared down at it.

He was zoning out so much that he almost didn't notice someone sitting down across from him.  
First, he was afraid it might be Eric, but considering how he looked at him before he would rather punch him than just sit down with him. 

When he looked up from his food, he looked into Jacob's face, filled with pity. He already seemed to know what was running through his mind.   
"You hurt him pretty badly, you know?", the older stated.  
Chanhee couldn't hold the eye contact for much longer. "I... I don't even know what I did if I'm honest. I was too drunk to even remember getting back to the dorms" he admitted. "Do you know where he is?", he then asked.  
"I sure do," Jacob told him, "he went to visit his family over the weekend. You can try and text him but he isn't on his phone much when he's there. Maybe once in the morning and once in the evening if you're lucky" Jacob told him, a fade smile on his lips.   
Chanhee only nodded, a bit perplex. If he remembered correctly, Sunwoo told him that he wasn't on the best terms with some of his family.

"I and the others wanted to try and call him later if you wanna come too" the older then offered.   
"Thank you, but I don't think that Eric will let me survive another minute if I come to close to him," Chanhee told him.   
"Don't worry about him" Jacob laughed. "He's just being a bit too extra. He's just mad because of what you said to Sunwoo" he then explained.   
"But what did I even say to him? I literally have no memory" Chanhee whined.   
"I think you should ask him that himself" Jacob then told him before getting up again. "We'll meet at the soccer field after practice if you want to come," he said before leaving again.

  
Chanhee discarded the rest of his food before heading back to his room.  
Even though Jacob told him that he wasn't on his phone as much, he still had the need to text him so he at least could apologize, despite not really knowing what he did he felt like that was the only right thing to do. 

After contemplating fairly long about what he should write he finally managed to get a message together and send it to the younger. Sadly, it wasn't even delivered a few minutes later, leaving Chanhee to think that he had either blocked him or just had his phone turned off completely.

A couple of hours went by of Chanhee just lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling and he still didn't receive an answer.  
Instead, though, Jacob had texted him that they were about to meet up at the soccer court if he wanted to come. 

Chanhee took a deep breath before getting out of bed and putting on some warmer clothes.   
He decided that he would even take a punch from Eric if he could at least know that Sunwoo was okay.

When he got to the soccer field, he purposefully sat down next to Jacob and therefore far away from Eric.  
"You know if Sunwoo wouldn't have told me to stay away from you, you wouldn't sit there right now" the youngest commented.   
"Look, Eric, I'm really sorry-" Chanhee began but was quickly cut short by the other.  
"I don't think that you should apologize to me," he said, his eyes just as sharp as his words.   
"I already texted him, okay? I know it's his decision if he'll forgive me or not".

"If you two want to bicker do it somewhen else. We should try and call him before it gets too late" Jacob said, trying to break the tension a bit and making them both shut up.

"I guess it's best if we call his mom directly. Sunwoo most probably won't pick up anyway" Juyeon suggested, the other's agreeing pretty much instantly.   
Taking that as cue, Eric took out his phone and dialled the number of Sunwoo's parents.

As expected, it didn't take long before it was picked up, Eric putting her on speaker after greeting the woman.   
"Is Sunwoo home?", Eric then asked.  
"Yeah, he came home this morning. He looked so tired, did something happen?", Mrs Kim told him, concern in her voice.   
"He's probably tired because of the match we had yesterday" Jacob covered up, knowing that Sunwoo probably didn't tell his mother the reason on why he suddenly came home. 

"Hey mom, is that Eric you're talking to?", another female voice asked.   
"Yeah"  
"Can I talk to him?", the voice, belonging to Sunwoo's sister, asked.  
"Sure," Mrs Kim said as she probably gave the phone to her daughter who then walked down the hallway.   
"Sunwoo said to leave him alone" Mrs Kim reminded her daughter.   
"Yeah... I don't care" the girl laughed, entering her brother's room. 

"So, Eric, are the others there too?", she asked, looking at her brother's silhouette on his bed. He never bothered to turn on any light so it was almost impossible to see him under his blanket.   
"Yeah, they're listening," Eric told her.   
"Good, the more the higher the chance that someone will answer. Which fucker broke my brother's heart and is he dead yet?", she questioned, not even trying to remain calm.

Chanhee didn't know what he expected, but he definitely didn't expect that all of the others would look at him, apparently exactly knowing what happened while Chanhee still had no idea other than that he fucked up big time. 

"No, he's still alive," Eric said through gritted teeth.  
"Then I'll come kick his ass," the girl said. 

"No, you won't" another voice chimed in, one they all knew but none of them expected.   
"Are you serious Sunwoo? Look at you, you've been in bed weeping all day because of some stupid boy! And no one allowed to hurt my brother" his sister exclaimed.   
"You don't even know him" Sunwoo argued.   
"I don't need to know him after what he did! He literally told you to fuck off and leave him alone and that just because you're a man of consent and wouldn't let him kiss you while he was piss-drunk!", she almost screamed, accidentally revealing information Sunwoo didn't tell the others.   
"So what? Yes, it happened and I'm leaving him alone now, no? But like you said: he was drunk, so maybe he doesn't even remember anything when I go back to school, then I can just pretend that nothing ever happened" the older said, sitting up in his bed.  
"You're such an idiot Kim Sunwoo. You let yourself get hurt like that and still like, no love, that guy?", she asked him.  
"...yeah" Sunwoo quietly admitted. 

Chanhee didn't even notice that he was crying until Jacob wrapped him in his arms, trying to calm him down.  
"Come on, I'll bring you to your room," he said while standing up, pulling Chanhee onto his feet as well.

The younger just let him do it, not able to think about anything else than what a big fuck-up he was. And yet, Sunwoo didn't even seem to be mad at him for anything he did. God, how can anyone have such a kind heart? And why did he have to hurt him like that when he was the only one Chanhee didn't want to fuck up with?

"Don't worry about it too much, just talk to him when he's back, okay? I'm sure you can get on terms" Jacob told him when he noticed how stressed out Chanhee looked.   
"I don't know if I can even look at him. I was such an asshole, he'll hate me for sure" Chanhee mumbled, the tears still running down his face.   
"You were drunk, Chanhee. And Sunwoo knows that as well. And honestly, from what he told me he likes you too much to hate you. If anything, he would just give you space if you really meant what you said" the older told, making Chanhee's tear fall even harder.  
"I didn't mean anything I said, I swear. The only thing I meant was wanting to kiss him" Chanhee confessed, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. 

"Ah, young love. So cute and innocent" Jacob laughed.

When Chanhee was back in his room, he let himself fall face-forward onto the bed, letting out a long sigh.   
He really felt like shit but there was nothing he could do other than to wait for Sunwoo to come back and talk to him...  
Chanhee didn't even want to watch the new episode that came out earlier today, simply because it felt wrong, doing it without the younger.

A tiny part of him thought, that it might be possible that Sunwoo had answered his text but of course that wasn't the case.   
God, how was he supposed to face him now?

※※※※※

Faster than Chanhee wanted to but at the same time not fast enough, the weekend came to an end and it was Sunday morning, meaning Sunwoo would come back at any point of the day.

Chanhee didn't know what to do with the time, not really wanting to leave the room. But then again, if he would run around on campus he had a chance of avoiding him if he really chickened out. 

He was just about to leave the room, the knob already in his hand when the door opened in front of him and no other than Sunwoo stood there, a small smile decorating his lips when he looked at the older.

They looked at each other in the eye, not saying anything, just having their thoughts running through their heads. 

"I'm so sorry" Chanhee mumbled, feeling how tears were pooling in his eyes once again and looking down.  
"It's okay," Sunwoo told him with a smile, patting his head. 

Chanhee shook his head, not seeing anything 'okay' with what he has done. "No, it's not okay. I hurt you because I can't deal with my own feelings and emotions, let alone when I'm drunk" he rambled, not caring about the tears running down his cheeks. 

Sunwoo didn't say anything, being sure that Chanhee wouldn't listen to him anyway. Instead, he pulled him into a tight hug, entering the room completely and closing the door again.   
"It's fine, Chanhee. No need to cry" Sunwoo told him, somehow trying to calm him down.

He somehow managed to manoeuvre Chanhee towards his bed, making him sit down while he kneeled down in front of him.   
"Please stop crying, it's really okay," he told the older, carefully placing one hand on Chanhee's thigh while wiping away some tears with the older. 

Chanhee wanted to say something, but he didn't get a single word out of his mouth. At least his tears were slowly drying. 

"Do you, maybe, wanna watch Friday's episode?", Sunwoo then suggested, "if you didn't watch it already, I mean" he quickly added.   
Chanhee nodded, chocking out a small "yes please" before watching Sunwoo get his laptop and giving it to Chanhee, climbing onto the bed and behind the older, leaning against the wall and pulling Chanhee between his legs.  
"I hope this is okay" Sunwoo mumbled, getting a nod from Chanhee in reply as he turned on the laptop. 

Chanhee's heart was beating like crazy but little did he know, so was Sunwoo's as he was the one of the two who wasn't sure about his crush's actual feelings.

They stayed rather silent while watching the episode, concentrating on the plot, or at least trying to do so.

Somewhen in the middle of the episode, Chanhee scooted back a little more, leaning his back against Sunwoo's chest and resting his head on the other's shoulder.  
Subconsciously, Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Chanhee's abdomen, letting his eyes flicker to the older for a split second. 

He still wasn't sure what exactly Chanhee thought of him. Considering the fact that he allowed _this_ he at least didn't hate him... but what about the kiss?

"Ya, Sunwoo, are you even watching anymore?", Chanhee asked, turning around to the younger whose full attention was on him now.   
"Sorry, I dozed off" Sunwoo mumbled, his eyes wandering over Chanhee's features.

Chanhee only smiled at that, wrapping his arms around Sunwoo's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you" he murmured.  
"I missed you too" Sunwoo smiled, tightening the grip around Chanhee a bit.

"You know, I talk a lot of dumb stuff when I'm drunk" Chanhee began, "but that night, there was one thing I actually meant" he continued, sitting up again and looking Sunwoo in the eye.  
The younger looked at him, rather in fear than anything else because he couldn't imagine what he meant. 

"Close your eyes," Chanhee told him with a smile, and of course he complied, even when he was nervous as all hell, not knowing what was about to happen. 

Still smiling, Chanhee leaned down, carefully placing a kiss on Sunwoo's cheek.   
It took a few seconds for Sunwoo to process what just happened, opening his eyes and looking at Chanhee in disbelief. He was just about to say something when Chanhee shushed him.   
"Can I kiss you?", he asked, his voice angelic and sweet as ever.

A bit overwhelmed, Sunwoo managed to nod, watching Chanhee's smile grow even brighter.   
This time, he placed a soft kiss on Sunwoo's lips. It was only short, barely anything more than a peck, but both of them felt weirdly happy about it. 

When they parted, they once again looked each other in the eye for a few moments before they both broke out into a wide smile.  
"Thank you" Chanhee mumbled, hugging him once again.  
"For what?", Sunwoo frowned.  
"For not hating me" the older admitted.   
"Like I could ever hate you" Sunwoo laughed, running his hands through Chanhee's hair.  
"Well, I hate me for being such an ass," Chanhee told him. 

"Nope, no room for 'hating Chanhee'" Sunwoo disagreed, lifting the older's head and kissing him on the tip of the nose, making Chanhee giggle.   
"Fine, but only for you" he laughed, threading his fingers through Sunwoo's hair.   
  
"Sounds great" Sunwoo chuckled before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> like you can probably guess from the title, I was inspired by 'Helpless' from Hamilton,,, so yeah,,,,
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it uwu
> 
> See you next time,  
> Phi~ 


End file.
